


The Night We Met

by angelwriter



Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Bisexuality, Dominant Bottom, Drunk Sex, First Meetings, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Long Hair, M/M, One Night Stands, Outdoor Sex, Party, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Top Lucian, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: “You’re a terrible flirt by the way.” Lucian smiled.Peter grumbled. “What’s wrong with saying ‘pop your cherry’?”“You really think that would have worked?”Peter shrugged. “Might have.”Lucian nodded at him and drank down the bourbon he had in his hand. It landed down on the nearest surface.“Come on,” he said, leading Peter out of the crowd and into the chilly street.
Relationships: Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaoticsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticsoul/gifts), [Hurtslikeyourmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurtslikeyourmouth/gifts).



> Poison Lips was my first Lucian x Peter fic and I think I wrote it in August 2019 …first fic I ever wrote on ao3 as well. In Poison Lips it was Lucian and Peter meeting each other for the first time and they fall in love. All the other fics (besides the prison au fic called Crawl Inside Your Veins) is in the same sexy universe. 
> 
> This is a stand alone. Hurtslikeyourmouth requested I do another first meeting where Peter says: “I’m gonna pop your cherry” whereby Lucian is either amused or not amused. 
> 
> This fic is thanks to them. This will be somewhat of a human au. 
> 
> I listened almost exclusively to TWO FEET while writing this pairing. TWO FEET – BBY is the best for feeling the vibe of the party. Just a suggestion for a listen while reading. ‘LOVE IS A BITCH’ is also a great song for later in the fic.
> 
> Beta by Chaoticsoul :)

Lucian laughed. He actually laughed at him. 

Peter was arguably drunk, but that didn’t mean Lucian had to be such a dick. He only met him for five seconds when he came into this party and bumped past him, where Lucian had growled at him and told him to fuck off. Now Peter had consumed an extraordinary amount of alcohol and he had found the nearest person to flirt with. It just had to be this man with an unwavering aggression towards everyone and who was noticeably rather muscular. Peter did in fact notice his attractiveness. Sleek black hair past his shoulders, strong angled cheekbones and perfectly set mouth right for some sucking (drinks also made him exceptionally horny), large body fit and taunt. He was all strong and dominant. Peter liked that, perhaps that was why he was drawn to him. 

Peter had asked in his state if Lucian had ever been with a man to which Lucian replied that he hadn’t. 

He had immediately eyed him up and down and said, “I’m gonna pop your cherry.” 

And then he laughed. A deep rumble of a laugh that would have made Peter’s insides lurch with arousal if he didn’t feel so insulted. 

“You homophobic or something?” 

Remnants from his past threatened to roam through his mind. The old boyfriends who had left him, his parents who had not accepted him, the abuse from his lovers, the rejection. 

Lucian furrowed his brows, something strange came over his face. “No, why would you think that? I just find it amusing that you hit on me. Just because I’ve never slept with a guy doesn’t mean I’m not attracted to men. I’m actually bisexual.”

“Oh.” 

Peter felt a bit better. 

“You’re a terrible flirt by the way.” Lucian smiled. 

Peter grumbled. “What’s wrong with saying ‘pop your cherry’?” 

“You really think that would have worked?” 

Peter shrugged. “Might have.” 

Lucian nodded at him and drank down the bourbon he had in his hand. It landed down on the nearest surface. 

“Come on,” he said, leading Peter out of the crowd and into the chilly street. 

Peter huddled himself into his dark coat, shoving his hands into his pockets. Lucian also opted for wearing all black and he admired the way his sweater hugged his frame. 

“You coming out here for a smoke or…?” 

Lucian suddenly lunged towards him like a wolf on the prowl, forcing Peter back against the nearest wall of the building. Peter huffed out of breath. He was almost winded because of how strong he pushed him. Lucian was pressed on all parts of his body, all hard edges and seeping warmth into Peter. He swallowed hard. 

“This what you really want?” Peter had to ask. He didn’t want to think he was influencing him or taking advantage even though he was the one being trapped between a wall.

“Contrary to how I reacted before, I do find you insanely attractive, Peter.” 

“Hm. I would never have noticed…You seemed so – ah!”

Peter flushed as Lucian guided his palm to feel the tightness of his pants. 

“You notice now how much I want you?” 

It was almost a growl and Peter felt himself almost fade out of consciousness from the feeling flooding into his veins. It was a thrum that made his insides coil deliciously. 

“Then have me,” he whispered. 

Lucian’s eyes darkened and he gripped Peter instantly and placed his lips on his. His lips were exquisitely soft, yet demanding. He kissed Peter leisurely, savouring the taste of his lips, suckling at his bottom lip before drawing it into his mouth to bite. Peter breathed heavily as Lucian continued to please him. Soon his kisses landed on his neck, along his jawline, then a swipe of his tongue along his collarbone. 

“So what now?”

Peter didn’t know how far this was going, whether this was real or not and if he really wanted it right here and now, against a wall outside in the open. 

“Is this something you want? I didn’t ask you.”

“I must say, I never did it against a wall before.”

Lucian raised a brow. “You did say you wanted to pop my cherry?”

“I’m just not sure if this is what I meant…I would prefer to be in a warm bed, some melon vodka, a few essential things.”

“Like what?” He kissed his neck fleetingly. 

“Um, lube. Condoms. If I’m gonna bottom then you have to prepare me right and it’s not going to be a fast process. Sure, the sex can be fast if you want, but I need to be ready. It’s also not as easy as straight sex. You can’t just slip in.”

Lucian paused for a moment. “Who said I was topping?” 

His voice was so dangerously sexy that Peter nearly fell down. “Um, are you saying that you want me to…?” Peter flushed as Lucian nodded. “Sure. I can do that. But we still need lube. This is your first time.” 

“In my pocket. I actually did come here for that. I decided I was ready to have sex with a guy and you are so tempting, Peter. Those leather tights are so sinful.” 

“Hey, I’m the one that is going to be dirty talking! Look at you, huh? You have thicker thighs than me, your thighs are sinful in those leather pants. Fuck. These muscles under this shirt, I don’t know how it contains any of them.” 

Lucian chuckled. “You’re cute.” 

Peter bit his lip. “’m trying to be sexy.” 

“Oh, but you are. Without even trying…I’m dripping for you.”

“Good to know,” He panted. “Now…let’s put that pretty little mouth to more use.” 

He kissed down Peter's neck, licked his collarbone before saying, "you were probably dying to ask me that weren't you?" 

"Ever since I saw that mouth of yours." 

Lucian smirked and instantly dropped to his knees. Peter undid his pants and shimmed it down to his ankles.

"You going to take control? Tell me what to do?" Lucian asked. 

Peter flushed as Lucian began to hook his fingers into the waistband of his extremely tight black briefs, pulling it down to expose himself. The cool air made goosebumps rise on his skin, his legs slightly shook and he blamed it on the cold, but it was the way Lucian was looking at him. Those dark hooded eyes and wet pink mouth made Peter’s head spin. He sucked in a shaky breath, sinking his fingers into the man's long hair. 

"You'll want to take me out of my pants now. Feel me up first. Use your hands." Peter's breath hitched when he felt the first touch of Lucian's palm on his hot cock. He held back a moan. "Yeah, like that. Just stroke me first a little." 

"Like this?" Lucian began palming him in the underside of his cock, slowly before picking up his pace. 

"Yes! So good, Lucian," Peter gasped. "Now taste me. Suck on my head, lick down the shaft." 

Lucian did as he was told and Peter's legs were shuddering already. What was it about this man that had him wet already and he had hardly started? Lucian licked the slit open and lapped up the pearl beads that had formed at the tip. He suckled at the tip, using his palm to massage the part that his mouth wasn't on. 

"You sure you haven't done this before? Fuck, you're a natural." 

He normally wouldn’t do such things in public. Peter was not one for public indecency, but Lucian made him want to do all kinds of bad. Lucian licked his lips as he came towards his cock again. His mouth came over the head and he sucked it sweetly, placing open mouthed kisses all over it. He was teasing and Peter grew frustrated. 

“Come on! Don’t play around. Give it to me,” Peter demanded. 

Lucian responded by shoving Peter’s cock fully into his mouth, letting the tip reach right at the back of his throat. Peter let out a groan as that warm, wet mouth encased him. He threw his head as Lucian began taking him down and pulling back slowly. It was extremely difficult for Peter to keep quiet. 

Peter was sweating and he had never sweat like this before. Just the image of seeing this man on his knees was enough to drive him over the edge. His eyes were translucent blue, shining in the low light of the buildings surrounding them and the way he looked up at him was practically sinful. He huffed Lucian's name as he took him down further. He spread his legs open for Lucian to fit between it and Lucian swallowed him down until his nose tickled the hair there. He had him all the way now and Peter could barely form sentences. Lucian slowly pulled away and the back in, creating a slow rhythm. His mouth was warm and wet, the suction of his cheeks making Peter dizzy. 

"If you want, you can do it faster?" Peter almost pleaded, "I'll guide you by moving your head. I...ah...that feels good to me. If you do it faster. You just need to relax your throat and jaw." 

Lucian went faster, slurping and making delicious noises. Peter held onto Lucian's hair tightly and controlled his movements. His eyes were closed in bliss, calling out Lucian's name. Lucian was enjoying it as well. He loved the feel of the heavy weight on his tongue, the ache in his jaw. Then, getting too excited, Lucian's teeth accidentally snagged him. 

"Ah! Mind your teeth." 

"Sorry!" 

He went in again and this time Peter lost it. 

"Ah! So good! Lucian, this is so good. You're so good. You're doing wonderful, darling! Your mouth is…. Fuck, I can't take it." 

He was going to finish in Lucian's mouth. And Lucian wanted it. 

"Come for me. Come into my mouth, I want to swallow you down." 

Peter gasped, feeling like he was about to explode. 

“You’re so good. I knew you had a filthy mouth. You definitely must have sucked cock before. You slut,” Peter moaned. “Ah, Lucian!”

He spurted down Lucian’s throat and his legs shook violently. Lucian choked slightly as he swallowed all of it down. Lucian wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he pulled away. 

“Wow. That was sexy,” Lucian groaned. 

Peter nodded his head. “Come here.” 

Lucian scrambled up towards him and kissed Peter on the mouth. Peter could taste his spend on his tongue and he moaned. This stranger was proving to be quite the partner. That was possibly the best blowjob he had ever had in his life. 

“Lucian, I need you to go slow with this. It’s been a while since I’ve…you know. Get the lube and warm it with your fingers and then slowly press one finger inside.” 

He grabbed hold of the lube in his pocket and placed his finger near Peter’s orifice past the first stretch of muscle. Peter sighed as Lucian carefully opened him up. 

“Oh yes! That’s amazing. You can give it to me a bit harder. Maybe add a second finger in now.” 

Peter was breathing in heavily. Lucian loved that he was doing that to him. He watched Peter’s expressions and smiled at the way Peter was losing it. He added a second finger and before long a third. The way his fingers stretched him made his own cock press tightly against his pants. 

“This okay? Can I pull out now?” 

“Yeah, give me your cock.” 

Lucian pulled himself out of his pants as quickly as he could. He was eager and didn’t necessarily want to show it, but he could no longer deny what this was. As he pulled himself out, he knew that he was gone for this stranger. He was overwhelmed with lust for him. He slicked himself up and then and guided himself inside. He gasped at the feeling of that exquisite feeling of Peter’s walls around him, gripping him by his waist and biting into the exposed part of his neck. Peter squirmed in his grasp and moaned. 

“Slowly okay? Let me get used to it. But fuck, you feel fucking amazing!” 

“Guide me then, tell me what to do? How to fuck you properly?” 

Peter scrambled to collect his thoughts. “Pin my hands above the wall. Pull out just before the end then push back in harder. At a pace though. Drives me fucking insane. Make me beg for it.” 

Lucian trapped Peter’s hands and he loved the thrill of dominating this man. “Like this? I’m going to make this so good for you, Peter. I’m going to make you come all over yourself.” 

Peter keened. “Yeah, like that. Harder, please. Oh, yes!” 

Lucian sighed at the feeling of Peter around him, his body squeezing him so deliciously. He knew he wasn’t going to last long. Peter was just that good. He had never met a person that did that to him. Sure, this was the first guy he had slept with, but there was something about Peter he liked. He liked the way he looked right now, the way his sweat glistened on his collarbone and forehead. He liked how his mouth was open slightly and the way he sounded when Lucian hit that spot. 

“Take me, Lucian,” he spoke hotly into his ear. “Tell me to come for you.” 

Lucian’s breath hitched. “Peter. Come for me.” He grabbed hold of his cock and jerked it off to his movements. “Come all over my hands. Such a good boy.” 

Peter’s thighs shook, a flush running down his neck all the way below his t-shirt. “I swear to you, you’re the best I ever had.” 

“Good to know.” 

It wasn’t long before he almost lost his footing coming into Peter. Peter followed after with a breathless cry into his neck. He stayed still after he came down from the warmth shooting through him as he felt his orgasm hit. He huffed and grazed Peter’s scruff on his cheeks, thinking of nothing else but this moment. Lucian finally pulled himself out and slipped his pants on again. His hands came to rest on Peter’s face and he kissed him once more. 

“I think I did rather well,” Lucian said. 

Peter snorted. “Look at me? Rather well? I say you did better than that.” 

“This was fun.” Lucian shifted from foot to foot as Peter sorted himself out. It was always awkward after one-night stands. 

“It was.” Peter cocked his head to the side. “Hey, uh, don’t know if you have plans, but do you want to go grab a bite to eat? My thank you for…this.” 

“Yeah, I’d like that.”


End file.
